One More Time
by Nathan The Digital Guardian
Summary: Someones out to change time and conqure everything, but just who is it. This will be a cross over of all seasons but it will start out as Tamers.


[Author's Note] I know this won't make a whole lot of sense right now but this will be a cross over fic.  It is my first Tamers fic even though it's not a usual one.  I hope you like it, and as always.  Please Read & Review!

One More Time 

March 12, 20XX

Gates of the City Diga

Last Stronghold Against the Demon

  
  


Two figures stood at the gates, one, the only thing standing between the existence and the extinction of the human race.  The other a demon so horrible that he was able to cause the destruction of countless worlds and this was only his latest.  However, the first would make sure this was his last.

"So, great warrior it comes down to this.  You against me and after I finish with you this world will be mine just like so many others." sneered the Demon as he looked at the soul that dared to face him.  Demon was a very accurate description of what this creature looked like.  He was covered entirely in black armor with the image of a red skeleton embossed upon it.  Built as part of the armor on his hands were long and extremely sharp claws, at his side was a gleaming white sword with a skull at the end of the hilt.  It was said that his sword was made of the bones of his enemies, taken from when they were still alive, but his most striking feature were his glowing crimson red eyes.

"Yes, you against me.  But I'll make sure its you that leaves this world for the next, not me." spoke the warrior that dared to face the creature.  Some would call him brave and courageous, others would call him foolish and stupid and yet others would have called him son, friend, and lover.  But that had been a long time ago, before the creature before him entered their world and began his path of destruction.  Now though, all that resided within the walls behind him hoped and prayed that he could end the nightmare once and for all.  They had given him the best for this battle, the best armor, the best weapons, and even the best food.  After all, they all knew that if it hadn't been for him that none of them would be there, and after how many times he had won against the demon and his minions they had given him the name of Duke after some long forgotten hero, but he would have given it all up if it meant seeing her one last time.  She had been the love of his life but he had lost her, before he could ever realize it, to this monstrosity before him. He stood there in gold and silver armor that encased his body, on his chest was a circle with eight triangles surrounding it, some said it represented the Courage, which he never lacked.  At his side was his sword Justia, said to have been re-forged from the weapon of a great fallen friend.

"Arrogant aren't we?" asked the Demon.

"I've fought you long enough for you to realize that arrogance isn't one of my traits." replied Duke

"True but you never were to perceptive.  Just like now." said the Demon with a sneer to his voice.

"What do you mean?" demanded Duke drawing Justia from its sheath.

"It's simple really.  So simple that I can't believe I didn't realize it before, do you know that I've spent more time on this world than on any other.  And if it hadn't been for you and your meddlesome friends I would have destroyed this world years ago." sneered the Demon

"You leave my friends out of this you monster.  I had to watch them die one by one at the hands of your dark minions always wishing there was something I could do.  And now I'm going to finish you." said Duke as he sprinted towards the Demon as his sword began glowing bright white. "Strike of Justice!"

"I am not totally defenseless.  Blade of Destruction!" exclaimed the Demon as he leapt forward with his sword drawn as its color turned from a bone white to a deep black purple.

As their blades met a great explosion took place leaving a crater beneath their collision.  When the dust cleared neither the demon nor Duke's armor bore any scratches across them.

"We are equally matched Duke.  Physically that is, but mentally I am superior.  And now I will prove it to you." sneered the Demon as he raised his armored hands to the sky and began chanting in some arcane language.

"No, I don't no what your doing but I won't allow it.  Strike of Justice!" screamed Duke as he powered up his attack again and became a white blur as he shot forward to stop the Demons actions.  Unfortunately as he approached the Demon he hit what could only be described as a barrier and was flung back with incredible force into the thick walls of the city.  As Duke pulled himself from the rubble there was no missing the numerous scratches and dents that now spread across his armor, an indication of the immense power the Demon was now channeling.

"Do you not see it Duke, how all of your efforts have been futile.  Or should I say will be." spoke the Demon as he continued his chanting and a stream of dark energy began flowing out of his hands towards the sky and begin to take shape in a swirling black cloud.

"What are you talking about?" demanded Duke reading himself for another strike.

"It's easy, to keep you from being such a pain in my side I will make sure you never have the chance to oppose me." sneered the Demon as he then let out a dark sinister laugh.

"You can't, you'll destroy everything." exclaimed Duke

"You fool, I am not going back to destroy.  I have destroyed plenty, this time I am going to conquer.  I will conquer your world and all that is connected to it." stated the Demon as he began uttering the final words of his chant.

"I will not allow you to do this.  Stream of Judgment!" shouted Duke as he held his sword with its blade resting on the end of his hand.  A ball of pure holy energy gathered at its end and shot out as a beam of white energy strait at the Demon, yet even Dukes most powerful attack had no effect against the barrier the Demon had surrounding him.

"It is time that we finish this Duke." said the Demon as the storm he had brewed grew even more intense. "More accurately, your time's up, because soon you will have no time at all." The Demon began fading away as the storm grew in intensity. "To bad Duke that you'll never have the chance to stop me.  Ha ha ha." laughed the Demon as he completely faded and his storm began destroying the land.

Several men and women in uniforms came running out to Duke checking him over.  Duke shook them off as he stood again under his own will and began walking back towards the gates with the soldiers falling in step behind.

"Lieutenant." said Duke  
"Yes sir." responded one of the female soldiers stepped up even with him.

"Have the boys in Tech prepare the Chrono Sphere." said Duke as the Lieutenant's face took on that of shock.

"But sir, that's still experimental.  There's no telling if it's even safe." protested the Lieutenant

"We don't have a choice, he's gone back in time to change everything.  I'm going to go back and stop him, and experimental or not that Chrono Sphere is going to get me there, understand?" asked Duke

"Yes sir." saluted the Lieutenant

"Good, now we have to hurry.  We don't have any time to loose." finished Duke as they entered the city gates, which closed behind them.

May 6, 2009

West Shinjuku Park

Unveiling of the Digital Hero's Monument

Dedicated to those lost in the Battle against the D-Reaper.

On the hill that once held the infamous bunker house of the famous bread eating red dino now held a large monument covered with a large white sheet and a platform in front of it.  On the platform, those responsible for the victory over the D-Reaper as well as the prominent figures of the city, one of which was now approaching the platform.

"If any of you are here and don't know why we're all here, then you must have been asleep for the past five years." joked the speaker as the crowd could be heard laughing softly. "It doesn't seem like so long friends but it has been nearly five years since the world overcame its greatest threat to date.  That's right, the D-Reaper, and thanks to our friends the Tamers..." at the mention of the Tamers the crowd erupted in an enormous cheer as the teenagers on the stage tried to hide their embarrassment, it may have been five years but the attention they got was still enormous.  As the roar settled down the speaker began again. "As I was saying, thanks to the Tamers, the Monster Makers, and the Hypnos team we, Humans and Digimon, overcame the threat of our extinction.  It's a shame that things like this take so much time but with out further ado, we now dedicate this monument.  To victory and in remembrance of those who gave their lives for this, children if you would please." finished the speaker as the teens and their digimon got up from their seats and walked over to the sheet, each taking a hold. "On the count of three." instructed the speaker as the crowd began cheering again. "One..." as the crowd counted with him "Two ... Three!" cheered the crowd as the Tamers and digimon pulled the sheet revealing the monument.

In total it stood all of ten feet tall, in back stood MegaGargomon in front of him stood Sakuyamon, Gallantmon, Justimon, and Beelzemon.  To the sides stood Antylamon and Guardromon on the left and the image of the battle ready Leomon on the right.  Above them all was Calumon and his always-cheerful expression.  In front of it were the statues of the Tamers and digimon in their lowest forms looking forward with their fists raised.

"Now there are plenty of snacks and refreshments for everyone and as a special treat thanks to the Matsuki bakery, Guilmon bread for everyone." said the speaker after the cheers had settled down and the crowd dispersed to the refreshment tables shortly after.

"Hello Takato." spoke a man with blond hair and ever present sunglasses as he approached a brown haired teen with red eyes and the famous goggles on top of his head.

"Mr. Yamaki, you made it." said Takato as he looked up at the blond haired man.

"Sorry I'm late but I had a few things I had to take care of back at Hypnos.  After all we are regulating traffic between the two worlds now.  Officially that is." smirked Yamaki as he took off his sunglasses and looked at the crowd.

"Right." said Takato

"It's amazing how many people turned out for this." commented Yamaki as he looked around at all the people.

"I know, I guess after five years it's hard not to know us." said Takato laughing a little.

"Takato!" exclaimed the white blur as he suddenly jumped up onto Takato's head with his ears out.

"Sorry Takatomon, I couldn't stop him." spoke Guilmon as innocently as ever.

"It's okay boy." said Takato patting his digimon on the head.

"Calumon, just the digimon I wanted to see." said Yamaki as he reached behind his back and pulled out a brown bag. "Tally asked me to give these to you." 

"Yay, goodies." exclaimed Calumon as he jumped off Takato's head, grabbed the bag and had one of the many snacks out of it and in his mouth before he hit the ground.

"I don't think he'll ever run out of energy." came a voice from another teen with black hair and gray eyes, with a Terriermon hanging off his shoulders.

"I think your right Henry." spoke up a red headed girl with violet eyes who had came up behind them. "After all, he wouldn't be Calumon otherwise."

"Your right Rika he wouldn't be." said Takato as the all began laughing, but suddenly Guilmon began growling and his eyes went feral.

"Guilmon what are you doing?" asked Takato shocked at his friends behavior.

"Something's wrong Takato, something's coming." stated the Dino as the others just looked at him strangely.

"Good one Guilmon, but I don't feel anything." smiled Terriermon as he figured out Guilmon's joke.

"I'm not joking Terriermon." said Guilmon very seriously.

"Oh-ah." came the exclamation as Calumon suddenly fainted at their feet and Yamaki's phone began ringing.

"Yamaki." he spoke into his phone as the Tamers checked out Calumon and Guilmon kept his alert look.

_"It's Tally sir.  I'm afraid we've got a serious problem here." came Tally's voice over the phone._

"What kind of problem?" demanded Yamaki

"What's going on Mr. Yamaki?" questioned Takato

"Just a second." he responded

_"We're reading a massive energy pattern sir.  It looks like it's appearing in the real world and digital worlds at once." explained Tally_

"That's not possible." exclaimed Yamaki over his phone.

_"Tell that to this thing.  We've run every trace program we have and we can't get a lock on where it's coming from at all." said Tally_

"Mr. Yamaki." said Takato, but Yamaki was to involved with his conversation.

"I don't care what it takes find out where this thing is coming from." demanded Yamaki

"Hey Yamaki." said Rika, again ignored.

_"We've been doing that sir, and there's one more thing you should know.  It's almost as if it's coming out of the Juggernaut core." explained Tally_

"That's impossible we destroyed that years ago." said Yamaki

"Yamaki!" exclaimed the three Tamers in unison finally getting his attention.

"What?" asked Yamaki somewhat heatedly.

"Look up." said Terriermon as Yamaki looked up and became at a lose for words.  Above them was a swirling black cloud, lightning dancing across it and beginning to strike the ground around them.

_"Sir, what's going on." came Tally's voice over the phone._

"I'll call you back." said Yamaki as he hung up his phone.

"What's happening?" asked Takato as a bolt struck a group of trees near them causing them to not be destroyed but erased.

"I don't know but we better get out of here." exclaimed Yamaki as he began leading them away.  Unfortunately it was to late because at that moment lightning struck their position and that was the last they saw.  If they had not of been hit so soon they would have seen their entire world change around them into the picture of a war zone.


End file.
